Creature of the Night Drabble
by mjDEA
Summary: AU drabble. A short story that is totally random and kinda takes place in the Underworld setting but not really! Rating is just to be safe!


**A CREATURE OF THE NIGHT**

**This is my first story so please be gentle! Also I would like to note that I am absolutely horrible about deadlines or timely updates so sorry if you were expecting more. Furthermore I do not mean to offend anyone with my short stories. Though in this one there really isn't anything offensive. The characters are mine though based off of a conglomeration of characters liked in my readings. So DISCLAIMER: I DON'T REALLY OWN ANYTHING!**

There was pain. The entire world was consumed by it and even the sweet rush of the night did nothing but to make the intoxication that much more sinful. As the white hot fire raced through my veins nothing was left, not even all my resolve that I would not cry out and give the satisfaction of my voice to him. But, as my veins flooded with the toxins, down to my fingertips, I felt a cool come to pass where the fire had previously been.

And finally blank unconscious allowed me into her feathered embrace…

Shush. Whirl. Step. Drip. Soft and muted sounds barraged me as my eyes opened and I took a quiet shuddered breath. My body ached and felt stiff as if it had not been used for ages. As the soft light some lamp emitted slowly began to clear my eyes of the dredges of sleep and the ceiling was beginning to come into view a man dressed in a doctors coat walked up to the bed and cautiously took my pulse and other measurements not to my amusement. I started to ask where I was till the opening of the door sounded, and a warm shock spread throughout my body as if I were reacting to whoever had just entered. And I saw him. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me because I could not breathe, for the dam I had built to protect myself from the ever threatening harsh cold memories broke and I began to relive that night. The night I met a new person, and he took my life.

It was a cold October night and I had just left the apartments with my roommates. "Hey Anita stop day- dreaming, are you driving?" I leveled the speaker with a cold direct stare the kind that made even the most steadfast people take an involuntary step back. But Jonathon just laughed and softly pushed me. "what's with the expression? eat something sour? you really should take better care of yourself you know Anita. "yeah she's right what would we do without our precious princess." "grow up" Was all I responded in a dignified tone though I knew they wouldn't take offense. Jon, Alex, and I had grown up together and they knew me better than anyone, the difficulties in being the only heir to an almost extinguished line and having more subjects, as in people, than in school. We climbed into the Audi we had just reached and sped off. The quiet whir of the car was soothing and the soft murmur of the CD in the disk was comforting. Where were we going? "hey where are you going this is the opposite direction of the manor" "yeah its Friday night and we are partying maybe we can even kick some vamp but" Now that was so what I wanted but the danger was wrong and I had to be responsible, after all I outranked them by oh let see, right THERE PRINCESS. Incase your wondering we were animators. The folk with supernatural abilities we used to fight off vampires, you guessed it, and any other rogue supernatural beasties that got in our way. But, we were not hunters yet and it was not our patrol time either meaning we were strictly forbidden from doing, what in case you remember, exactly what we were speeding of to do. The evening had just turned off on road to bad endings Ville.

The club music was loud so that it reverberated off the walls and bounced back making your body shiver from the addictive bass beat. I walked slowly from the floor to the bar and ordered a club soda. Though alcohol had zero effect on me since my powers took care of any buzz it might give I preferred to blend. This ability included coffee however and that I must say was a drawback for me. All animators had extra powers compared to a humans, we were stronger, faster, more agile, had better sight, smell, and hearing, not to mention some wicked telepathic ability that, oh yeah!, allowed us to raise the dead. That's right the zombie returns. Muwhahahaha! With that rant out of the way I watched the people streaming by me some staring for the reasoning that I could never understand but had been told many times. "I was hot". Despite the appreciative stares I was receiving I continued to scan the crowd and found Jonathon and Alex still romping around with their newest girl friends and I use the term lightly since they both had an annoying habit of never maintaining a relationship more than a few hours.

But just then I caught sight of someone else and my breath stopped in my throat and I suddenly had difficulty swallowing. He was Andre. The vampire lord. The reason we all fear the dark and the only person who I had ever lost to though admittedly managed to escape from. He was the owner of basically the largest corporate entity in history, and he was only 26. What a great achievement you may say. Though that is kind of biased since well he has actually been alive to see Rome fall and laugh in the ruins. My expression remained calm however as He caught my eyes and smiled. I almost shivered, almost. He toasted me and continued to stare and in case you are secretly completely lost. Well Andre had a sick notion that he would rule all or they would die. Simple and eloquent I admit but utterly indecent and sadistic. I quickly moved just barely containing my apprehension as I strode towards the floor and grabbed Alex and Jon with me towards the exit. Once outside I breathed just a little bit.

I could hear his laughter that beautiful and harsh sound that made me want to smash something and I was usually a very non violent person. Jon and Alex were still standing but if this continued I couldn't count on that for long. We had all already taken out more than twenty underlings that despite the name were sick bastards who really packed a punch. We had to get out of there or we were dead or worse. "Caina this really isn't necessary all I want is you to come with me I have no quarrel with your friends" "screw you" came from Jonathon. "such impolite manners I would have expected more from an animator from a noble house." "what do you want with Anita" that laugh again "I simply want to talk to him about so important business that concerns him alone" " I'm not interested in any business related to you" "in case you were not already aware I am not interested in anything you have to offer" now Jon and Alex were looking confused but Andre seemed to understand because just last week I had my close skirmish with the guard and him. He had offered me a position by his side as a bond mate. In case you don't understand the terminology it means an eternal bond that can not ever be broken. This came as much of a shock to me as anyone since animators and vampires had hated each other for generations but especially since they had allegedly annihilated our royal family or specifically my parents. "Yes I am aware that you were not quite fond on my proposition but I really must insist" "too bad" I replied "the answer is still the same" Jon and Alex really looked confused now. "that really is to bad Anita" and then he moved faster than I had time to react to. He caught my arm and held it crushingly in his grip. Jon turned however and slashed mercilessly but it was too late. But I was so not going without a fight I twisted my body and heard the pop that was my arm dislocating but I continued and smashed my blade into his. The ringing of metal sounded and the battle began.

I was exhausted and wearing down but Andre looked not much better, though better none the less. His blade crashed down and I responded with another attack and spurt of power bringing the pebbles at our feet sharp and pointed to slash at him but he countered just as I had before. I thought that I could hold on and maybe just survive this when everything happened at once. Alex cried out in pain and the clatter of his weapon falling to the ground echoed in my ears and I couldn't think. I turned and Andre bound me in my moment's indecision. Wrapped in his arms I was helpless, but I couldn't fight back anyway a ringing had filled my ears and I watched his slight lifeless body, while oozing blood came from a killing wound across his chest. Alex had been killed. Only then did the burst of pain bring me back. Jon had fallen chained now and I was immobile I only heard his voice echoing and again the pain that came from my palm and the bright gold light that suddenly had engulfed me as a glyph identical to the one now glowing on Andre's palm appeared. Gasps from The guard and whispers suddenly came that I couldn't make out. But his voice carried to me, as a soft luxurious whisper that was seductive, ran through me and he said "I've found you my destined one, she who shall rule beside me for eternity." Then the pain engulfed me and my neck was pierced by razor sharp fangs that transferred toxins into my bloodstream inevitably changing me to a creature of the night.


End file.
